Bad Medicine
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Harry's in bed with a cold, so that leaves Draco to take care of him and make sure he has a quick recovery... M for obvious reasons


**Got the idea for this listening to Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi.**

**So I thought it only right to put it into writing to share with my loyal readers and fellow Drarry lovers and those who enjoy Malfoy in a dress. **

**Please, please review!**

Harry lied in bed in the boys' dormitory, gazing at the ceiling of the Gryffindor red curtains draped over his bed, half blind since he wasn't wearing his wire-framed glasses.

Over the past few days, he had been in bed, unable to get to class or even to the Great hall for food due the fact he had a cold.

The only upside to being sick was having his personal nurse, who luckily for him was his boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, are you awake?" Draco called from the doorway of the boys' dormitory.

"Yes Draco!" He answered eager to see if Draco had brought him what he asked for when he was finally awake.

"Good, I brought your vanilla fudge. It was tough sneaking it from the kitchens." Draco replied, pulling back the curtain of Harry's bed.

"You're amazing, love."

"You're just now realizing this?" Draco teased, setting the tray of vanilla fudge on the nightstand before he sat down beside Harry.

"I had to be reminded; you know this cold has made me delirious."

Draco chuckled and picked up a small slice of the fudge from the tray, he held it up to Harry's lips teasingly.

Harry grinned at Draco, slowly taking a bite of the delicious confection.

"Mmmh…"

"Do you still have a fever? Or any other symptoms?" He suddenly asked, knowing Harry's mouth was full.

Harry shook his head as he tried to hurry and swallow the lump of fudge in his mouth.

Draco put the back of his hand to Harry's forehead, it felt normal.

Then he looked into Harry's bright emerald eyes, smiling softly as he leaned in close to his lips.

Harry smiled, leaning the rest of the way until their lips met; blowing his breath out through his nose slowly as he gently kissed his boyfriend.

Draco closed his eyes as his hands blindly found the back of Harry's neck and head, one hand curling around his neck, the other's fingers grasping his hair slightly.

Harry's hands found their rightful places on Draco's hips, urging the boy to scoot closer to him on the bed.

Draco was all too eager to oblige, he moved until he was practically in Harry's lap, their kisses deepening and becoming longer by the second.

"Since you seem to be feeling better, there's something I wanted to do for you…"

"Oh?" Harry replied, gazing up into Draco's eyes.

Draco smirked, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before standing from the bed.

He walked towards the door that led into the small dorm bathroom, disappearing behind it.

Harry sat at the edge of the bed, wondering what Draco could possibly be doing in there.

After awhile Draco reappeared from behind the door, only something was different about him now.

Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, where to start?

First there was the fact Draco's slick blonde hair was pushed back and concealed by a white tiara baring a red cross, second was the fact his muscular thighs and legs were covered by white stockings.

Thirdly and finally was the fact he was wearing a skintight nurse outfit that just barely came down to the tops of his knees.

"Before you say anything, I'm extremely self conscious in this…thing." Draco said, watching the look on Harry's face turn from curiosity to amusement.

"You're very sexy in that, I simply wanted to ask what you're keeping hidden beneath." Harry grinned, his curiosity growing as Draco moved to stand between his legs.

"You'll find out in due time, my dear Harry." Draco teased, curling a finger under Harry's chin as he leaned in for a soft kiss.

Harry instinctively put his hands firmly on Draco's hips, spreading his palms over the blonde's tight ass.

"Naughty patients won't get treatment if they misbehave." Draco murmured huskily against Harry's lips.

"Sorry love, couldn't help myself." Harry chuckled softly, removing his hands from Draco's ass.

Draco stepped back from Harry and knelt between his legs, running his hands down along Harry's thighs through the thin fabric of his boxers.


End file.
